Kazuya gets a piercing
by KazuyaTek
Summary: Kazuya wants a little charm of his own at the age he is now. Warning:Offensive Language and explicit sex Pairings: KazuyaxAnna in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kazuya wants to have a little charm on his body, so he decides to get Prince Albert

Warning: Offensive language and explicit sex

Pairings: KazuyaxAnna later chapters

_Disclaimer:I do not own Kazuya or Anna, they belong to Tekken_

Chapter: 1

_G Corp sitting in the middle of Tokyo the lights of the building blends in with bright lights of the non-sleeping city in the night. Kazuya loves sitting in his executive chair watching the sun go down and the people walking like ants. He thinks to himself and smiles "I the money, power and women theres something else I want that I can have to have all to myself."_

Kazuya thought to himself as he went into the limo going home, _"Maybe a tattoo…eh nah...hmm maybe a nipple piercing…maybe not I would look like a porn star/ gladiator when I fight._ Kazuya now frustrated trying to think what kind of "charm" he wants to have of his own the limo driver open the door as Kazuya got out and went home for the night, Kazuya walks into the foyer with marbled floors and a crystal chandelier going up the curved stairs down the corridors to his master bedroom where his little play thing await him.

The brunette beauty with long curly hair and green eyes sits on his bed wearing one of his collared work shirts smiling softly gets up walking to him in a seductive way undressing him and the fun begins…kinda while the hot brunette was riding Kazuya like a cowboy on a bull, Kazuya was still trying to think of what he have on his body this girl on top wasn't the one and the light bulb came on as she came he said to himself "_Dick piercing"_ it was perfect, Kazuya was very pleased and slept happily and had the perfect woman he can use it on.

_Notes: Prince Albert is name for a man's genital piercing just in case some people didn't know._


	2. Just a little Sting

Summary: Yeah chapter 2 I was hoping to have this done sooner, but anyways I hope you like it J

Chapter 2

Kazuya woke up the next morning with a frown but then with a smile because today is the day little Kazuya get a special gift, wiping his eyes and stretching and going to the bathroom to take a hot shower and dressing down to earth in a black long sleeved-shirt that fits his shape and true-religion jeans he was energized and ready as he went jolly down the stairs to the limo, driving to downtown Tokyo. The limo a stops to a tattoo and piercing shop and Kazuya gets out with an arrogant smile and walks in shop. The store owner greets him with a bow; "What would you like Mr. Mishima ? "He asked since everyone in Tokyo knows who Kazuya is "I want a dick piercing" he answers with a smirk "Oh really?" the employee gives a small chuckle "Well come in the back and we will see how you want the piercing" the store owner leads Kazuya in the back in a dark painted small room where there are needles and tattoo ink guns placed on a table. The store owners goes in a cabinet and pulls out a case with all the piercings to start out with and goes to Kazuya and showcase them to him, Kazuya had a smile on his face and pointed at a simple silver medium sized Prince Albert hook: Kazuya pulled down his pants and sat down with his naked member exposed and the shop owner put on his surgical gloves smiling as his dabbed on the alcohol(safety first). The owner bent down in front of Kazuya and took a needle and stuck it through the side of Kazuya's member and the hook through it to start off with and let the needle end in the small hole at the tip of the penis as Kazuya held his breath as he felt the pressure of the hook at the tip. The owner smiled "All done sir" Kazuya let out a big breath trying to act cool, "Alright thanks" pulling up his pants and zipping them. The two went out to the front and Kazuya paid up front with cash, the owner bowed "I hope you come again for a tattoo sir" he smiled as Kazuya left with his thumb up out the door.

Discussion: Gosh gosh I was cringing while I was writing this, now thinking about it I may just get a tattoo…


	3. The Charm is used

Chapter 3

Summary: Warning this fic is very smutty, if you're not the smutty type _**LEAVE NOW!**_. Well enough of that, a month after Kazuya gave the piercing to heal now he's ready to use it. Anna doesn't know what hits her when her surprise comes. Once again I do not Anna Williams or Kazuya Mishima (c) Tekken

The Charm is used

Kazuya went to work as always with an attitude to take over the world he went into the elevator as the workers scrambled along themselves doing their jobs. He went out of the elevator to his double doors office and sat down in his leather chair behind his big comtemporary madedesk. Anna Williams strode seductively with paperwork in her hands and went into the elevator to go into Kazuya's office; she wanted something also. As she walked out of the elevator while the male co-workers checked out her ass until the doors closed shut on them and she smiled with arrogance as she saw the automatic doors and walked in the boss's office. Kazuya took a quick glance up and went back to his work, Anna leaned over on his desk and placed the paperwork on top and stared at him for a moment. Kazuya just…kept… looking down at his work, "you know can't look down at that work forever" she said, "what do you mean by that?" he replied while looking up. "Well…mmm" she said in a seductive tone as she walked into his personal bathroom. She came back out with nothing on but black stockings and heels; she wanted to get right to it. Kazuya looked up with a smirk. "Well since you're interested in papers I thought you would be interested in something else...something bare." She said with a chuckle as she crawled on top of his desk letting her breast sway side to side. Kazuya sat back in his chair rocking back and forth smiling, his hardness burning through his pants. He unbuckled and unzipped his pants to relieve the burning hardness revealing the silver charm; Anna sitting on his desk with her legs open in front of him like a little girl waiting for candy.

Kazuya got up and place himself in between them while kissing her neck softly and starts to bite leaving a red hickey; "You like the charm"? he asked Anna moaning placing her hands on his shoulders bringing her hands down his shirt to ripping his collar shirt open revealing his big chest. "Yes!" she answered with pure want, He smirked before taking her lips to his roughly, after a few mins of foreplay their heating up lead to papers and pens on the floor with a laptop on the edge of falling over. Anna bent over on his desk while Kazuya thrusting hard his chest sweating grunting in pleasure. "Ah yes boss give it to me!" she demanded her nail digging into the desk, Kazuya knew how she liked it hard and fast and hard spanking on the ass. Anna leaned up placing her back against his chest receiving a kiss she turned to face him and pushed him perfectly in the executive chair she straddled on top of him as he entered her again. They gave each other sloppy kiss before going back to thrusting. The executive chair began to creak under the heated the lovers; creaking under pressure. Happily grinding into each other breathlessly both bodies sweating, Anna can feel the silver medal hitting her sweet spot. Kazuya thrusting upwards picking up the pace making her scream until picking up her whole body and setting her on the desk again. Anna laying waiting for more panting turned over on her stomach instead, her pussy is up and ready for one last pounding. Kazuya didn't waste anytime taking his territory once again and began pounding like a dog in heat. Grabbing a hand full of her ass and then smacking at the same time he love it when she flinches "You naughty little bitch" he smirked. Both were getting close to their own climaxes; Anna screamed as Kazuya spilled himself inside her, he leaned down to kiss her back and neck. She smiled in satisfaction and he pulled up his pants and sat in the executive chair smiling knowing his mission was accomplished.

~The End

Finally! Yes I got this chapter finished, school kept me busy as hell.

I hope you guys like more stories to come and different pairings too ~KT


End file.
